Foolish Little Brothers
by KarmasFoe
Summary: The Uchiha clan is dead and there are only 3 survivors, Smoke must rebuild his family and strike down those that would see them harm, he will save his Foolish Little Brothers and protect his god-son. No one will stand in his way to give them a better life. Slight cross-over AU SmokeXYugito. ItachiXAnko
1. Chapter 1 Help me Brother

Chapter 1: Re-Awakening.

**Summary/AN**

**So welcome to my second story :) never thought I would have 2 story's going at the same tame but I had this idea flowing through my head and decided to get it down on paper :), I don't see many MK and Naruto crossovers so hopefully you guys will enjoy this one, so have fun with the first chapter and let me know what you think.**

**P:S, Smoke will not have died in this fic, and the Enenra will have a different role but will still be connected to smoke :) enjoy!**

***KF***

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or MK**

* * *

**KEY:**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/inner-spirit: Talking"**

_**'****Bijuu/inner-spirit: Thinking'**_

* * *

**_5 years after Kyubi attack:_**

_Konohagakure: Uchiha compound._

"You've gone mad with power!"

"Do not speak to me as if you are above me Tomas! I am you're father"

"Ever since we swapped eyes to save you from blindness you have become less of a father to Sasuke than you ever were to me, _Fugaku._" Tomas spat his fathers name out with venom smothering the word." For the past year you have become more and more isolated from the rest of the family, going to your '_secret'_ meetings with the other clan members, and leaving mother to look after Itachi and Sasuke! Do not think for one second that you have been a father to any of us lately, did you know that Itachi wants to make Chunin and join ANBU just to be away from you" Tomas whispered the last of his comment out in anger as his sharingan morphed into the powerful yet terrifying final form of the clans dojuitsu. The Eternal Mongekeou Sharingan. (AN:picture of EMS in bio).

_**Time skip: 8 years after Kyubi attack**:_

_Location: Lin Kuei Temple_

" You summoned me, Grandmaster?" Smoke bowed low on his knees before his Superior, the most powerful man in the Lin kuei and his sensei. He also saw the man as a father figure and respected the man above all others for what he had given him, a new life.

"Indeed I did young smoke."

The Grandmasters voice was quiet and firm, Smoke was instantly listening more closely. Whenever his sensei spoke to him with this voice he knew it was going to be of great importance to follow.

"There has been some news of events that have happened in the Elemental Nations, specifically, Konoha."

"What does this have to do with me?" Smoke was all ears now, he didn't understand why his sensei would be telling him of this, information was never given without a secondary goal in mind.

"Unfortunately it is not my place to be telling you about that but our guest will hopefully be able to fill in the blanks for you." The Grandmaster clicked his fingers and Smoke heard the door to the great hall open along with what seemed to be a lone set of foot steps behind him.

The lone figure stopped just behind Smoke as if waiting for something to happen. "Brother?" Smoke's heart stopped, not at the word, but at the voice behind it, he knew that voice but it was broken and seemed disconnected from life, but he remembered the voice nonetheless.

**_Flashback: 5 years after Kyubi attack:_**

_Konohagakure: Uchiha compound._

Tomas had just finished writing a letter to his mother, out of everyone in his Clan she would be the most difficult to say goodbye to, even though she was not his real mother she was always there for Tomas and he saw her as any son would see their mother. He knew Itachi would understand what needed to be done which brought relief to him, however he would not be saying farewell to his brother. Tomas knew all to well the stress that ANBU was having and the young chunin and he didn't want to add anymore to that.

"Brother what's going on?" Tomas spun around to the open door to see Itachi there with his ANBU gear on and looking as if he had gone on a run with Guy.

"Itachi? I thought you were on a mission" it was more of a statement rather than a question from his older brother but Itachi felt compelled to answer him anyway.

"We finished the mission early so were granted a week off." Silence fell over the two brothers as they just looked at each other in the darkness of the room, Tomas had his back turned to his brother as he couldn't bring himself to look at him until it was time to leave, Tomas was about to speak but Itachi beat him to it. "You're leaving I see" Tomas just ave a slight nod to the younger Uchiha to confirm his findings, he was indeed leaving, his father had become mad with power, and Tomas was leaving to ensure that his eyes were not within the clan walls. Only Fugaku knew about his eyes, but Tomas feared that if both sets of eyes were present in Konoha then his father would be stupid enough to challenge the Hokage. Tomas wasn't stupid, he knew what his father was up to with the other clan members, and he wanted no part of it, he had taken it to the Hokage in his compound as to avoid any complications with the elders and the council. He understood that he was important to the village, he was one of the most powerful Uchihas, but thankfully did not have their arrogance along with that power, Tomas knew that he and his clan were not the strongest out their, and while that infuriated the rest of the clan, their were those that took pleasure in that fact so that they could always look to better themselves. It had taken some convincing from his part but Tomas managed to get the Hokage to agree for him to resin as a shinobi of Konoha so that he could leave his the village and hopefully cease the planning from the Uchihas, Tomas also had the Hokage promise that his Mother, Itachi and Sasuke be helped in their lives and that no harm would come to them while in Konoha.

"Itachi, I want you to look after Mother and our little brother for me." Tomas was never good at goodbyes but he had to at least try with Itachi. "You are the strongest of this clan now little brother, use that strength to protect what you hold precious" It was now that Tomas turned around and Itachi got to see his brother in his new uniform, his hair that reached his shoulders was silver and covered his right eye, it was left free so it waved behind him in the wind that was coming from the windows. he wore a skin tight black sleeveless shirt that hugged his form tightly with grey anbu-like armour over top, he wore black combat trousers black combat boots, all in all he looked powerful, and Itachi knew that he was powerful.

"Will i see you again?" Itachi could never hide his emotions from his older brother and Tomas could see the sadness in his eyes.

"One day little brother". The last thing Itachi saw before he passed out was Tomas' EMS as his world went black and Tomas left the room after putting the letter he had sealed in Itachi's hand.

"One day."

* * *

**so this is the first chapter. I know it's short and not much has happened but I wanted a little back story before I continue, so look forward to the next chapter :) I will explain at the beginning of the next chapter how I'm going to play the characters out so it will not leave people confused.**

**By for now**

**KF**


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey Home

**Hey everyone I'm back again :)**

**First chapter went down better than I thought it would so thank you everyone for reading it :').**

**I'm just going to say now that Smoke will be OP but he will also have difficulty with some opponents.**

**not much else to say really other than if you have a question post it to me in a message or review and ill try and answer :)**

***KF***

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or MK**

* * *

Smoke looked at the boy- no, man standing in-front of him, after 3 years it seemed that he hadn't changed at all, apart from his gear. He was wearing, black high-collared shirt with standard issue ANBU armour over top, arm guards up to his elbows and black combat pants, with black ninja sandals to finish off the uniform, But what stood out the most for Smoke was the look in this person's eyes, it was the look of defeat. Smoke knew that feeling all to well, the feeling of hopelessness, the feeling that no matter what you do it wont be ok, where all you need is someone to keep you going, Smoke decided he would be that person, he would help this man, after all what kind of brother would he be if he didn't.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi needed no more words, he ran towards his brother and wrapped his arms around him as he started to cry into smokes shoulder. Smoke was more than just a little surprised at this, he knew that if his brother was having such difficulty with his emotions then whatever had happened had not been good."Show me what happened Itachi." Smoke pulled his head back so that he could look into Itachi's sharingan with his own, and what he saw as the images were passed over to him angered- no, they didn't just anger him, he felt murderous that Itachi was given such an order, he knew there and then that he would return to the leaf to take Danzo's head and question Hiruzen about the loyalty of not just the ninjas to the village, but the loyalty of the village to its first Itachi would need to rest, he would make sure that Itachi would be there to watch Sasuke grow, as would he, he just had to sort out the mess Itachi had put their little brother in first. "Please forgive me Sensei, but I must ask something of yo-"

"You may go" The Grand-master's eyes were soft and seemed to be full of sadness for the young Uchiha. "This will be your longest mission yet Smoke, you will return to the Elemental Countries and become a shinobi again, where you will look after your family."

"I take it that I will still be a member of the Lin Kuei as well?" asked Smoke with hope in his voice, he had come to know the Assassins as a family over the past years.

"Of course Smoke, as you know no one leaves the Lin Kuei, if you would ever find yourself in need of a message and i will relay one to you, however there may be times were I will need you to take on a mission regardless whether you asked for it or not as you will be one of few contacts we have in the elemental countries, and the only one in the fire nation."

"If I am accepted back as a shinobi by the present Hokage I will need a scroll with your seal on as proof of any missions from the Lin Kuei, however I do not wish for a truce between the village and us, it would not do well after i go after Donzo for his crimes."

"Agreed I will begin with the scroll now, you might want to begin packing your things to head out tomorrow, it would not do good to leave your business to late."

Smoke thanked the Grand-master and led Itachi to his room so that he could rest.

**That night**

Smoke was sat next to his bed as Itachi was sleeping, just watching him this peaceful was enough for Smoke, he didn't want to sleep that night, he had to much to think about, his mind was going through all the ways to make sure that Itachi would be their for their little brother, it's not to say he didn't want to be their himself, but if his mind wipe had worked correctly then his ,little brother would not remember him, he knew Fugaku took all the memories out of the family pictures and forbid anyone in the clan to mention his name, it didn't make him angry, it actually made him happy, happy to know that his little brother didn't have to o through the pain of having two off your brothers leave you. But no matter how much he thought about it tonight it would make no difference, he would just have to hope that it was not to late.

**The next day**

"I guess this is farewell Grand-master."

"I will come visit you one day my student, after all, i would like to get to know the family of my strongest assassin, and most importantly, the son I never had." Smoke was surprised at these words, he knew how his sensei felt, but it went without saying, but hearing those words brought such happiness that even Itachi was smiling at the affection in the old ,mans voice.

"Goodbye, Father." Smoke whispered as he and Itachi dissipated in a cloud of smoke.

**5 miles outside of Konoha:**

A column of smoke could be seen appearing in a clearing with to figures seeming to take shape from the smoke.

"What the hell was that?" From the look of Itachi and the sounds of him lurching, smoke realized that it was likely that his brother had never teleported before.

"Ha ha, sorry there little brother, I seem to forget that there aren't that many space-time jutsu users anymore" Smoke was almost on the floor from the look on hos brothers face. Smoke knew that wasn't the only reason that Itachi was surprised, he wasn't sure how but for as long as he could remember he could use the Smoke jutsu, he had tried to find information on how, why and if there were any other people that could do what he could do, but he got no where, there was a clan that he looked into that were able to change their entire body into smoke, but as far as he learned while he could succeed in that, they were not able to use it for jutsu. He never told anyone when he was younger and he knew it wasn't from the Uchiha blood in his veins but from his mothers side. However, the only person that could of told him who his mother was made choices that led to an early departure, not that Fugaku would of told him anyway, the last time Smoke asked him who his mother was it ended up in a full scale fight that multiple members of the clan had to break up after Fugaku insulted his mother, Smoke didn't know why but he felt protective over her, he just hoped that one day he would be able to find her, he had so many questions.

"How come you never spoke to me?" Smoke turned around and immediately saw the hurt in his brothers eyes, he had wanted so much to tell his little brother about his unique skill, but there were so many reasons why he couldn't.

"I wanted to, Itachi, more than you will ever know. But you saw how O was treated by the whole clan, I was envied and shunned for the skills I had outside the Sharingan, I rarely used it on missions while the rest of the clan seemed to flaunt it like a trophy of their power, there have been very few people that i have fought with the sharingan activated, and I have respect for each one." Smoke's voice was distant as if remembering something from the past. "Do you remember what I told you Itachi, even family have secrets, our fathers was the identity of my father, mine is the fact that I am as far as I can tell, the last user of Smoke style, and your's well that will be changed in a few days." Itachi was horrified, his brother couldn't mean what he thought he meant, could he?

"You can't mean-" Smoke never let him finish.

"Yes, I will speak to Hiruzen and a new cover story for the massacre shall be formed, I will not watch Sasuke grow to hate you while you join that excuse for an organisation." Itachi's eyes widened at that, how could he know about the mission. "i know more than you might give me credit for brother, and do not fear, we will speak to Sasuke after I sort out the real reason that the 3 of us are the last Uchiha." Smoke's eyes narrowed as he began to walk towards the village, his body being slowly covered in a wave of smoke that seemed to change his appearance, looking at his brother now, Itachi knew that he was looking for a fight. Smoke was still in his black undershirt and combat trousers, however the over armour was now what looked like a more advanced version of ANBU armour, and his boots had steel plates on the heel and toes, but what made Itachi most fearful of his brother was the aura he put out as he slid what looked like a pair of sai's to the back of his belt and another par to his left leg next to his shuriken pouch.

Smoke turned to Itachi as the smoke that changed his outfit settled around the lower half of his face to form a grey mask, that finished of his entire appearance as it gave the effect of him breathing out smoke. He pulled on the cloak that was standard issue from the Lin Kuei with the emblem on the back the pitch black fabric pulled the hood up and continued towards Konoha.

"Donzo will pay for crossing me this time, this, is where his line ends."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun,**

**So there we have it chapter 2 :D I hope you guys enjoy this one and again it was just another filler of sorts till we get back to Konoha, If you guys could please leave a review that would be great : even i its just a small one I would like to know if I made any mistakes and where you think i could improve on my writing and the story.**

**The next chapter might not be out for a few days as I'm getting close to my exams now so I have to concentrate more on those, so anyway have fun and Bye for now :3**

***KF***

**P.S Sorry if Smokes appearance seemed a bit rushed or the description of the Smoke style non existent but i will explain more on his jutsu when it come to it :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The one she

**So here's the third chapter of my story :)  
****Thank you to everyone for viewing the story so far, it's nice to see this story isn't doing to bad :D.  
This chapter is where we will meet Naruto, and a special someone :), so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and favorite :3**

***KF***

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or MK**

**P.S I have an idea as to who Smoke is going to be paired with but you'll have to wait and see in this chapter :D**

**P.S.S Some people's age will be changed to fit with the story and some characters will be OC and maybe even OP, just to let you know, Enjoy :D**

* * *

**KEY:**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/inner-spirit: Talking"**

_**'****Bijuu/inner-spirit: Thinking'**_

**Tsukuyomi: Jutsu**

* * *

Two figures could be seen walking towards the Konoha gates at around noon, both were covered in black cloaks and one was wearing his hood to cover his eyes while his mask was in view, as the other wore a hat with what seemed to be thin strips of cloth which covered his face from view of onlookers.

One of these figures was extremely nervous to be walking towards Konoha and made it seen to his companion.

"Brother I don't believe that this is a good idea". Whispered Itachi. The brother in question, Smoke stopped and turned to his younger brother, although Itachi could not see his eyes he was sure that Smoke was looking at him closely.

"I understand you hesitance little brother, but I also know that you never wanted to go ahead with the orders that you were given by Donzo, you deserve to watch Sasuke grow up to be the great ninja that you and I both believe he can be. and Sasuke will understand you position, I will use the **Tsukuyomi **to I've me the time needed to explain. I also need to speak to Hiruzen about Naruto, how is he?"

"Not good, there is a law that states if they mention the Kyubi that punishment will be given but some ninja and the public are finding ways around this, they shun him which is worse in some cases than what the bolder of the population tries to accomplish." Itachi knew of Smoke's connection to the boy but never understood why he was given that connection.

"What are the trying to accomplish?" Smoke already knew the answer to this question but prayed for the well being of the people involved in in the boys safety that he was wrong.

"They attempt to finish what the Yondaime started, which is to kill the 'Kyubi'." As soon as Itachi finished he could feel the air get thick with the killing intent rolling off his brother and saw that his hands were twitching in anger.

"Fools! if I see anyone lay a hand on Naruto I will end them!" Smoke was as angry as he had ever been right now, he couldn't comprehend the stupidity of the people from his old village.

"And I will assist you in that, but I must ask, what made Minato and Kushina choose you as Naruto's god-father, I mean I understand Jiraiya, but why you?"

Having calmed down Itachi looked up at Itachi and decided to answer him. "I asked them both the same thing the night that they spoke to me about it, they said that I brought mother so much happiness even though we were not related by blood, I always spoke of her as my true mother, and in more ways than one, she was." Smoke loved his mother more than everyone would ever realize, he was sad that she was no longer among the living but held no anger towards his little brother, what has been done needed to be done for the safety of Konoha. Seeing this Itachi could not help but feel disgusted in himself for what he has done and Smoke knew this. He put his hand on Itachi's shoulder and squeezed a little.

" Do not regret what happened brother, what's done is done and we cannot change that, I do not hold a grudge against you for what you've done, we will make it right by bringing Sasuke up the way they would of wanted, with the love of a family." Itachi could not help but smile at his older brothers words.

"Thank you... Tomas." Smoke's eyes widened for a second before he settled for a smile to his sibling, it had been years since someone had called him by his true name and it felt nice, but he would be using the name he was given by his sensei to everyone but those he trusted his name with, that's how people knew he trusted them and how to get hold of him through his closest friends and family, they had only speak his name to them and he would get their message.  
"These also belong to you, they were a part of you after all." Itachi held out a scroll to Smoke who took it and opened it, it was just a simple scroll which had the kanji for eye in the middle.

"Are these?"

"Yes, Father wanted them returned to you should you ever find a use for them".

Smoke put the scroll in his cloak, thanked his little brother and continued towards the gates of Konoha, but just before they got there he told Itachi to wait in the trees until smoke came to get him after speaking with the Hokage.

**Gates of Konoha:**

Izumo and Kotetsu were again sat at the gates of Konoha for guard duty.

"Hey Kotetsu, you got any 3's?"

"Go fish."

"Dammit, ahh man I just wish something interesting would happen for once, you know?"

"Be careful what you say, it seems every time you say that something goes wrong." And Kotetsu was right, almost every time they wanted something interesting to happen it would, but not always for the best, some times it was the village prankster Naruto running past them away from the ANBU.

"I'ts not that ba- wait, who's that?" Kotetsu looked towards the gate and saw a lone figure in a black cloak with the hood up, the only part of its face that wasn't hidden by the hood was covered in what seemed to be a grey mask that gave the effect o the figure breathing smoke every breath he took, from their point of view they could tell that this person was not to be trifled with. The two chunin jumped to the ate and prepared to defend against this unknown entity.

"Halt!" The figure halted without question, almost as if he expected this,"State your business."

"I have business with the Hokage, that is all." Smoke's voice was void of all emotion and as clear as if there wasn't a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Do you have your papers?"

"Of course, they're right here.." As the two gate guards looked into smoke's eyes they morphed into the sharingan and they slumped to the ground. "Well they'll be asleep for a few hours, and people say guard duty's boring."

Smoke didn't like the idea of walking across the village with the stares of everyone locked onto him in his cloak so he decided to **Shunshin** and faded into smoke as he sped off towards the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the god of shinobi, feared on and off the battle field was having one of his worst days in his office so far, he had just welcomed a new shinobi from Kumo, which in itself was not bad at all, the bad part was that he knew how the villagers would act to said shinobi. And on top of that he had to deal with the council and civilians because of their actions towards his surrogate grand-son, Naruto Uzumaki. but that had to be put to the back of his mind for the moment as a being in a cloak just seemingly materialized out of smoke in the middle of his office.

The figure bowed down on one knee and spoke respectfully to the Hokage.

"Greetings Hokage-Sama"

"What is the meaning of this? And chose your next words carefully young one." The Hokage was angry, no, he was pissed that someone could so easily pop up in his office, he could feel the ANBU stiffen as they were ready to attack the intruder if something were to happen.

Smoke held out a scroll to the Hokage that had one sentence written on the seal that made the Hokage's eyes widen and send the ANBU out the room while finishing the hand-seals for a privacy seal.

_'The leaf that falls has two sides.'_

Hiruzen knew that this was a code given only to those that went on the most important missions and assignments. "I ask again, who are you?"

Smoke chuckled at the man sitting in front of him and was instantly brought back to his days as a young ninja speaking to the man. "Come on old man, I can't have changed that much." Smoke pulled down his cloak hood as he stood to look the Hokage in the eyes. "I mean I know I've grown a bit but come on." Smoke chuckled at thew Hokage's response to seeing him and was instantly reminded of the old man from the past as Hiruzen smiled Kindly at him.

"It is good to see you again Tomas, or should I say Smoke now?" The Hokage spoke as he was reading the scroll which told him as to why the Assassin was standing in front of him.

Smoke knew that they would have to talk business but he didn't have the energy for that right know so he decided to skip it and skim over some important parts. "Tomas in private and Smoke in public if you please old man, I do like to have some secrets, the scroll will explanation why I have come back, and no I do not blame you, you know who I blame and inside the scroll is a plain that I have about the massacre as I believe that you have not found the ones responsible for the incident." Hiruzen looked up at Smoke before smiling and nodding the negative. "good at the moment Itachi is scanning the area for the them, do not worry I will speak to Sasuke. But what I would like to know, is-"

_**'CRASH'**_

Before Smoke could finish the door flew off its hinges and past Smoke and Hiruzen where the former had pulled the hood of his cloak back up, just so that he could have a few more hours peace until they found out that the eldest Uchiha was back in town.

"Hokage-Sama! My apologies for my rude entrance but Naruto-Kun is in the hospital!" Smoke was shocked to hear this, he was just going to ask Hiruzen if the boy was ok, but he was more surprised at the Kunoichi that stood in front of him saying this.

"Yugito-Chan can you slow down, take a breath and explain." Yugito began to take calming breaths to begin her explanation. While she was doing this Smoke was stunned by how much she had changed in 3 years, but then he couldn't really say much considering how much he had changed and what he had achieved, but looking back at Yugito, she had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple finger-less gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. All in all, Smoke could say she was still beautiful, but he would look by the past so easily, he would not forgive people who did not seek forgiveness, and by the way she was speaking to the old man, she seemed to be happy enough as she was.

"So the villagers did this?" That was all Smoke needed to hear from the Hokage before he **Shunshined** to the hospital reception leaving a surprised Yugito and Hokage in the office as they could feel his anger before he left.

"Hokage-Sama, who was that?" Yugito sensed a strange familiarity with the cloaked individual but could not put a finger on from where.

"A shinobi who has just come back from a very long mission, Naruto-Kun is important to him. Come let us go, I hate to think what he will do to the hospital if he is upset with the treatment of Naruto-Kun." They both left the office and not a moment to soon, as the KI that could be felt coming from the Hospital was suffocating a 3 block radius.

**Konoha Hospital:**

There were no words for how angry Smoke was right now, first he had to threaten the receptionist to get her to tell him where Naruto was being treated, and then he finally realized why she took so long finding the records, because as soon as he made it to the door he found at least two shinobi and 3 civilians standing over Naruto's bed and ready to strike him down with the multitude of weapons that they had equipped. Smoke never will understand how Naruto survived the KI that he was pumping through the room, but he suspected it might be something to do with his 'burden'. Smoke was currently in the process of 'chatting' with the uninvited guest that was still alive from the pressure that was slamming down on to the room and the KI that was targeting the offenders, he needed to find out what he was doing in Naruto's room, and it seems like the villagers had once again tried to rid the village of the 'Demon'. So Smoke decided to begin to put a stop to the treatment this child was receiving while it should be seen as a hero for keeping the real Demon at bay for this long.

"You will leave this room and go back to living your pitiful life, and if you hear anyone say anything about harming the boy, then you will tell them that he is under protection of the Uchiha clan and its members." The civilian thought that the man holding him to the wall was a joke, three? So far they only know of one surviving as they were still looking for Itachi. The civilian began to get more of his courage back at this point and decided to voice it.

"There is only one if not two Uchiha left after someone massacred the clan! you are an embarrassment to be calling yourself the third Uch-" The civilian was not able to finish his rant as Smoke lifted up his head to stare into the civilians eyes with his Sharingan blazing.

"I am the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha, eldest brother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki is under our protection, and if we see anyone lay a hand on him, we will make sure that they never have the ability to touch anything again. That is a promise from Smoke of the Uchiha clan. Am. I. Clear." Smoke growled out the last three words as his KI was beginning to increase to unbearable levels for Yugito and the Hokage who were watching from the doorway not wanting to interrupt the delicate situation. The civilian nodded his head quickly and ran off out of the Hospital. Smoke reeled in his killing intent and sat next to the unconsciousness Naruto who had miraculously not awakened through the exchange.

Yugito was almost in hysterics as she looked at the back of someone who she had believed died years before, the same someone who she had screamed at that she never wanted to see again only to regret it as she saw him walk away. She unconsciousness gripped the two necklaces she was wearing, one of the Uchiha logo, and the other, a piece of cord with three metal circles threaded on. (**A/N think Itachi's necklace**). She wanted to speak to the man whom she once felt connected to, she watched as he took off his cloak and laid it next to the Naruto as he was pulling on it in his sleep. Smoke smiled beneath his mask at the sight. he remembered the times when Naruto would do the same thing before he left, he had tried to protect Naruto while he was younger and staying at the orphanage and succeeded to a point, but it seems that he must do so again until the boy in-front of him was strong enough, the last link in this world to his old friends, his God-Son.

"Remember Yugito, Konoha isn't as friendly with its jinchūriki as Kumo is."

Yugito flinched from the tone and lack of suffix to her name but she knew that this was to happen, she was not exactly the nicest person to him at there last meeting. But as she was about to apologize to him for leaving Naruto in the hospital alone the Hokage addressed him.

"Are you sure that was wise? the whole village will know your name by tomorrow" spoke the aged Hokage, he understood when Smoke wanted to keep his name a secret but why tell people that he is the eldest son of Fugaku, people would surely know.

"I understand your concern old-man but I have taken steps to avoid that." Smoke eye smiled at the Hokage before he carried on." Itachi is currently changing all the records in the vaults of the Hokage tower, well, the very few that contain my real name, as I'm sure you remember that people always referred to me as Uchiha-San before I left the village, very few people knew my first name and their very few and far between now that the Uchiha are no more."

The old Hokage could do nothing to doubt Smoke's intellect, even if he was annoyed that Itachi had managed to break in to the vaults as easily as the Uchiha heir had said.

As this was going on Yugito could not help but feel as if she didn't know the man in-front of her anymore, all the warmth and kindness he use to show her was now gone, he was a stranger once more. She couldn't hold it in anymore and ran out of the room and away from the thee occupants.

"What was that about?" Hiruzen looked like the world had flipped upside down, the strong Kunoichi he had come to know these past few days was one and in its place was a ball of emotions running away from the Hospital.

"History." Smoke breathed out deeply as he went to walk out of the room after Yugito. "Please look after him old-man, no doubts with the fox he'll be out of here by morning."

**Hokage monument/ Nighttime:**

Yugito was sat atop the Yondaime's head looking out over the field of light that was Konoha, Naruto and herself had come up to this spot almost everyday at one point or another since she was transferred to the village as an apology from Kumo after one of there Jonin went rouge and tried to kidnap the Hyuga heiress. She had gotten close to Naruto over the past couple of days, the Hokage trusted her to watch over him when she was able because of there situation with there 'burdens'. But now 'he' came back, she had no doubt that he was close to Naruto, and at first it didn't bother her, but she couldn't help shake the feeling that he had changed so much since they last parted ways. Her thoughts were interrupted by the breeze that came from behind her.

"Hello... Yugito." Stood there, without his cloak and left in his uniform that he had worn since he entered the village, was someone who she once knew, the one person that knew everything about her while she knew next to nothing about him.  
the one man she trusted...

...The one man, she still loved.

"Hello Tomas-Kun".

* * *

**So yeah that's the third chapter done with, I just didn't know where to end this chapter to be completely honest, but ahh well hope you enjoyed :**

**Next chapter we will see parts of Smoke's and Yugito's past  
and yes she will call Tomas Smoke in public but if it's just them then she will probably use Tomas.**

**This will be a SmokeXYugito pairing, not sure on the other parings just yet, but I'm tempted to have Anko and Itachi have something :D you'll have to wait and see :)**

**so bye for now people :)**

***KF***


End file.
